


Dressing

by LeftenantMills0818



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftenantMills0818/pseuds/LeftenantMills0818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots from Abbie and Ichabod's POV's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a silent arrangement that they had since he moved in. Abbie sat down in her pajamas, he raided the fridge.

Ichabod grabbed the romaine, parmesan cheese, cherry tomatoes, Caesar dressing the leftover grilled chicken and retrieved the croutons from the cupboard.

Threw it all into a midsized bowl, nearly forgetting the chicken just warmed from the microwave.

He seasoned it with a pinch of salt, a hefty dash of black pepper, topped it off with a generous handful of parmesan and drizzled on the dressing sure not to put too much like last time.

She was ravenous, starved from overworking herself at the office again. He watched as she sat aside her fork and ate the last bit with her fingers. She almost caught all of it, save only a drizzle of the Caesar dressing and a small shard of cheese. Her eyes connected with his and her pink little tongue licked the corners of her lips, the dressing catching on the tip of it. Abbie swallowed and sat the bowl down.

Daniel was right she did not know what she did to people. How she could render a man helpless with a simple homemade midnight snack.


	2. Honey Dew

If she had never met him and saw him sitting on this porch, at first glance she would've thought he was just like everyone else, a regular guy in track pants and a white tee.

But there has always been something refined about him something classic like out of a Mr. Darcy novel.

The way he holds his cup of tea as he read the newspaper, his long legs stretched out over the steps.

God I hate him so much for being this oblivious.

Why do women always have to be such fragile creatures, what's wrong with being strong?  Why can't he just tell me how he really feels about me?

Abbie watched as he moved from his seat on the porch steps and went inside the house and into the kitchen.

He grasped a yellow melon, cut it into 8 wedges then he cut the wedges into cubes making sure to get rid of all of the rind.

Crane opened the cabinet, procured a blue ceramic bowl and as he went to close the upper cabinet door he slammed his index finger in the door.

Howling as the profanities left his lips he snatches his hand away from the cabinet door.

Feeling her behind him he turned towards her.

Abbie snatched his hand and took a look. She takes his finger and suckles into her mouth

Crane was shocked as she sucked on his index finger.

Her big brown orbs looking into his cerulean ones.

He could feel her silky tongue lapping at his injury. The pain was still there an annoying throb he hadn't counted on, but each time it intensified her tongue would lap it away at first fiercely and then she would slowly run her tongue around it. She even smiled as she let his finger slide from her mouth.

"Mmmmhmm, so sweet" she whispered "Crane, you sure picked a good one,"

He stood momentarily paralyzed against the counter as her watched her take the blue ceramic bowl and rinse it with warm water right before she put the melon in the bowl. She didn't bother to grab a fork. Abbie simply reached in grasped the biggest piece of melon and took a bite.

She turned away from him as she asked "You coming?", then she licked her own fingers.

Crane couldn't say a word, he just watched her strut away in her yoga pants


End file.
